the binding
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: non-Massacre sakura and itachi have been together forever. what happens when itachi almost looses his one and only? rated for inapropriate language and rape sounds worse than it is read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mitoko and Mishori had been best friends all their lives. They'd gone to the academy together, had been on the same team as gennin and had trained and become medical ninja together and had worked the same shift at the hospital. Then Mitoko had gone and gotten herself pregnant. She'd given birth to Itachi, who turned out to be an... interesting little boy. Just after his fourth birthday, both Mitoko and Mishori turned up pregnant. The babies were born two weeks apart, Sasuke first, then Sakura. Sakura hadn't stopped fussing since she had been brought home from the hospital and was only content in her mother's arms. When it came time for Mishori to return to her team on anbu, Mitoko volunteered to baby sit Sakura since she was not going back to work as a ninja. Her friend gladly excepted the offer. The moment Sakura woke and noticed she was not in her mother's arms, she began to bawl. Itachi, only just five years old, picked the little girl up and sat with her on the couch.

"Hey," he said to her," calm down, you're not dying."

She was quiet and glared at him.

"Oh, look! Itachi's made a friend!"

For the next six years, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke were inseparable. Then Sakura and Sasuke started school at the ninja academy. Sakura had cried herself to sleep at her new bed time every day for a week. Itachi came over one day and saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Have you not been sleeping, Sakura-chan?"

"I hate the academy! I know everything already!"

He kissed her forehead and said," get some sleep and go to school. You're not ready just yet to be a gennin."

She pouted and ate her dinner.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"What do you mean, you owe Fugaku Uchiha?"

"I, well, I borrowed twenty five thousand ryou from him to finish paying off the house, and now that the hokage has ordered that I retire from the ninja buissiness, there is no way we can raise Sakura and pay it off, so..."

"What did you do?"

"I, well, I promised Sakura to Itachi."

"You what!"

"They get along well."

"But that doesn't mean she'll fall in love with Itachi!"

"What's done is done. It's a miracle Fugaku agreed to it as it is. But the Hokage, for some reason, has ordered that no Uchiha may marry another Uchiha, and Fugaku and the clan want to keep the line as strong as possible, so the Uchiha males are taking weak brides so that the Uchiha is dominant and the children will have sharigun. Itachi only gets along with Sakura, so Fugaku has worked it out with me."

"A-alright."

"There is going to be a joining ceremony Saturday. It's going to be an all afternoon thing. A lot of important people are going to be there. There's going to be the main Uchiha branch- Itachi's parent's, of course and brother- and the Hyuuga clan main household, then the Hokage's family, and the Aburami clan main household, the Inuzuka clan leaders, the Acamichis, the Naras, and I do believe the Yaminaka family is going to be there. There will be a few politicians and honorary ninja and a few anbu Itachi and I work with and even the sannins! Can you believe it! The sannins are going to be there!"

"If Orochimaru's going to be anywhere near my daughter-"

"Relax, of course he's not. There will be too many ninja for him to be there."

"Right. How is Sakura going to react when she finds out she and Itachi are going to be married when she is old enough?"

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. I was going to be Mrs. Itachi Uhciha.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother took me shopping for the special day and we found a store that specialized in ceremonial and formal kimonos.

"Hello," the elderly woman said," how may I help you?"

"We need to have a special robe made for my daughter."

"Of course. Let me get her sizes first."

As she measured, she spoke.

"May I ask your name, sweety?"

"Sakura."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

"So, what's the occasion?"

"My daughter is being joined to an Uchiha."

The woman froze.

"At such an age? She's not a baby, but then again, she's not yet in her teens. They usually don't do it on girls her age."

"Why not?"

"It's painful. A girl her age will also be confused and frightened. It's quite a ceremony," the woman held out her arm, which was marked with the Uchiha symbol," I should know."

"Is that the mark I'll have on me?"

"It is. It means, even if you don't want to be, you belong to that Uchiha, and to him only. He will also have a mark. It's not the Uchiha sign, but three slashes. One for his devotion to his clan, to his country, and the third to his wife. The one for the wife is the longest and thickest, saying that his wife is the most important above all else. And if you are to go against the binding, become unfaithful or betray your husband, the mark will become unbarably painful for both of you until whatever difficulty is resolved."

This scared me a little, especially the painful part. But I nodded.

"I can do it."

The woman smiled," I know you can."

She took my measurements and smiled," I just happen to have a kimono I think will be perfect with a few adjustments."

She went into the back room and came back with a stack of cloths. She set them down and picked up a pink kimono. She put it on me and tied it with a normal black obi.

"Now, I can stitch in the Uchiha sign on the end here and I have some jewelry that I can alter and add the symbol to."

"Oh, thank you. And shoes?"

"I believe a pair of hot pink slippers will go fine with it. Now, Sakura, I'm going to leave the kimono a little long so I want you to be careful when you walk."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, if you'll come by an hour before you are due to arrive at the Uchiha compound then I will personally prepare you."

"Thank you so much," my mother said to the older woman.

"I promise I will pay you very well."

"Oh, no. These are some of my daughter's old kimonos that I have had for years. I will not except payment. Just tell me this: do you know the boy, Sakura?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Itachi-kun has always been my best friend!"

"Then he'll take good care of you?"

"Yes, he will. Itachi once saved me when we were swimming and I was drowning. He told me if I ever did that again I was not allowed back in the water ever again."

She smiled," that's great, Sakura. I'll see you in a few days."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I Turned and looked in the mirror that Saturday. I was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Mitoko. No one could ever match her beauty. I sighed and breathed. I had so many butterflies in my tummy because I was nervous.

"Mommy," I said.

"Yes, Sweeting?"

"... I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, Sakura?"

"What if Itachi-kun decides he doesn't want to be joined with me? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Itachi loves and adores you, Sakura. You know this."

"Yes, but... I..."

"I understand, baby. But your wedding day will be worse and your wedding night even more so."

"Why is that?"

"Because, your wedding night is special. It's just you and your husband and you know that he is finally yours forever and you his. You'll understand more when you are older."


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the compound exactly on time. Itachi sat on the front porch, drying his long hair with a towel and the sun.

"Ita-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful.'

I blushed.

"Thank you. Here."

I stood behind Itachi, who was sitting on the steps, and took the towel and rubbed his head. He sighed.

"Sakura, that feels wonderful."

"Headache?"

"Hn. I got back from my mission at one o' clock this morning and got up at six. Father was angry as he always is right before things like this, and mother was in a panic because Sasuke's suit turned pink."

"Pink?'

"The exact shade of your kimono."

"Wow."

"So she had to go get him a new suit amd go to the market for the last minute things she needed for the meal. Father sent me to retrieve the scrolls from the scroll cabinets in the Hokage tower and they were out of order, so I had to get two other anbu to help me search for the correct ones. We found them, finally, and when I got back we were so behind schedule that mother just started getting ready. Father and my uncle are in the garden setting up the spot where the ritual is to take place. Sasuke and I are to greet the guests who arrive first because mother and father are no where near ready."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what they get for being so hasty with all of this."

He turned to me.

"Sakura, if you do not want this, tell me now and I will inform Father that the ritual is not taking place."

"No, it's okay. Do you want to back out, Itachi? I know you and Hikana..."

"Hika-chan is no longer interested in me. But that's fine. I have you now."

I blushed deeper.

"I think your hair is dry. Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Hn. I stall return in a few minutes, Sakura."

"Hurry back, Ita-kun."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The first guests started arriving just as Fugaku and Mitoko came down the stairs. As always, mitoko was gorgeous.

We checked off the guests as they arrived and soon it was time to begin.

Guests list

01. Uchiha Hiroshi

02. Uchiha Nana

03. Uchiha Mesha

04. Lord Hyuuga

05. Lady Hyuuga

06. Hyuuga Hinata

07. Hyuuga Neji

08. Hyuuga Hanaka

09. Lord Hokage

10. Asuma

11. Konahamaru

12. Lord Aburami

13. Lady Aburami

14. Aburami Shino

15. Lord Inuzuka

16. Lady Inuzuka

17. Inuzuka Hana

18. Inuzuka Kiba

19. Akamaru

20. Miru

21. Micha

22. Hanza

23. Lord Acamichi

24. Lady Acamichi

25. Acamichi Choji

26. Lord Nara

27. Lady Nara

28. Nara Shikamaru

29. Yaminaka Inoshi

30. Yaminaka Ranshi

31. Yaminaka Ino

32. Mr. Mizuko

33. Mr. Shitana

34. Mz. Tasuka

35. Elder Chochi

36. Elder Takora

37. Elder Yashana

38. Itzugia Mitzu

39. Hatake Kakashi

40. Mitoka Gai

41. Taca Shinta

42. Tsunadae Sama

43. Jariha Sama

Of course, Kakashi was late, but only by a few seconds this time. The Hokage went up to the podium and was the first to speak.

"As many of us know, the Uchiha clan has rarely allowed their offspring to marry into another clan or family. I have spoken with Fugaku and the clan council members and we have come to an understanding that the Uchiha clan will never again inter marry. As proof of this, the first couple to be joined under this rule is Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura."

The guests had known that an Uchiha was being joined, but no one knew it was Itachi and I. There were many objections. One man stood up and said:

"That is disgrace! The Harunos, especially the young girl Sakura, is the weakest of the Konaha clans! "

"Will you let me finish! Now, I understand your point of view on the matter, but you see, the less power the Uchiha's mate has, the more Uchiha their offspring will have in then."

The Hokage nodded to Fugaku and his brother and they unrolled the scrolls.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, please step forward."

We stood from our places and walked to the Uchihas. Itachi to his father and I to Hiroshi. Fugaku took Itachi's hand and cut it, then clinched it shut. Blood dripped onto the scroll. Hiroshi took my hand and did the same.

"Please step to the center of the circle."

On the ground, seals and symbols had been written. We stepped to the center of the circle.

"Itachi, repeat after me." By my blood,"

By my blood."

"I bind the to the."

"I bind the to the."

"And with this bind."

"And with this bind."

"Share eternity."

"Share eternity."

I had to repeat it too, then Itachi took my bloody hand in his and the Uchihas in forced the seal with chakra. Chakra filled the air and traced the seal. The circle glowed then the pain hit me. I cried out and it was painful enough that Itachi did too. He held he in his arms tightly and I squeezed him back. The chakra disappeared and the pain stopped. I fell and Itachi caught me, picking me up and carried me inside. We went up the stairs to his room and he lay me on the bed. He lay next to me and I curled into him. We fell to sleep like that.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down at Sakura. I'd seen the pain she was in, felt it too. I kissed her forehead and she sighed in her sleep.

"My brave little fiancee."

"Itachi," Kakashi said from the door. I didn't move, but looked up at him.

'How is she?"

"She'll be fine after she sleepy. Physically, at least. I don't know how this will effect her mentally and emotionally."

"She has brave to do that."

"Yes, she was. I could barely take the pain, I don't know how she did."

"She wanted to be with you. She wants to prove to all those people that she can be good enough for The Itachi Uchiha."

I looked at the small girl next to me.

"I know she's good enough."

"But she doesn't. Let her prove it."

"I will," I paused," I thought you didn't like kids?"

He rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, well, she's different. She's not annoying. Besides," he smiled behind mis mask," she's your kid."

I smiled at him. My teammate was you of my best friends other than Shishui. And I was glad he liked Sakura.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Six Years Later

"Bye, Itachi!" I said as Sasuke and I left the Uchiha compound. Today was the day we were going to be assigned our teams. We went to our classroom and sat in our seats. A few minutes later, Iruka-sensai came before the class.

"Alright, listen up! I'm going to tell you your teams, starting with team five. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, and last, Aburami Shino. Team six, Nara Shikamaru, Acamichi Choji and Yaminaka Ino. Which leaves our last three graduates, team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

I whooped and Sasuke smiled. I stuck my tongue out at Ino. She pouted.

"Now, it's time to meet your new sensais. Team five. Koranai. Team six. Asuma. Team seven Kakashi... Kakashi!"

He entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're always late, Hatake."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, then sighed.

"Alright. Which brats did I get?"

"Team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzimaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha and Haruno are on the same team? I thought the Hokage didn't want them together?"

"Yeah, well, he wanted them with Uzimaki."

He sighed," fine."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Why didn't the Hokage want them together? Was there something between them?

"I wish all of you good luck out in the shinobi world. For the final time, class dismissed. Goodbye, Konaha shinobi."

We all rushed outside to speak with our Sensais. I smiled and hugged Kakashi.

"Uncle Kakashi!"

"! Sakura, get off."

"When did you get back to Konaha?"

"Yesterday. I saw Itachi's team on the way in. He sure straitened them out."

"Yeah."

"Alright, Sakura. Get yourself straitened out. I'm your sensai now, and you know I'm a hard ass."

Sakura sobered and nodded.

"You're going to give us the bell test."

"Bell test? What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, Naruto! I forgot you didn't know Kakashi. The bell test is... Kakashi sensai will have two bells attached to his belt. We have to get them."

"But there's only two bells."

"Yeah. If we don't get them before dark... we go back to the academy with the one who didn't get the bell."

"What!? No way!"

"Kakashi is the hardest sensai," Sasuke told me," he was never had students who have passed this test."

"No way!"

"Well," Kakashi sensai said," since you have explained it, we'll get started. Now."

He attached the bells to his belt loop and disappeared, come, come paradise book in hand.

"Okay, guys," Sakura said," I think I've figured out a way to get the bells. Kakashi's been gone two years, so he doesn't know the full extent of our powers. If we work together, we can get one bell, then the other. If we work together well, I don't think he'll send one of us back to the academy."

"Work together! With HIM? No way!" I said, pouting.

"Grown up, dope," Sasuke said.

"What did you call me!"

"You two stop it!" Sakura yelled.

"She's scary when she's mad," I whispered to Sasuke.

"You have no idea," he mumbled.

"Alright, so can we set our differences aside until after we get the bells?"

"Sure, I guess."

She smiled," good. Now, let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto got the first bell, then Sasuke and I got the last one together.

"Here, Sakura, you take the bell."

"Are you sure, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. First Uchiha to go to the academy an extra year," he smiled.

"Um, thanks."

Kakashi looked at us.

"You all pass."

"What!?"

"The real trick to this test is teamwork. You know what they say, there is no I in team."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura, get off."

I let go of him but still giggled.

"Um, Kakashi, I-"

"Alright, you are dismissed."

"Sakura, my mother has invited your family to dinner. Naruto, you can come if you want."

"What?" he asked.

"My mother wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"Oh, well, sure. Let me go tell Iruka that I'm going to your house and I'll be over there."

"Great. See you in a few."

I saw Sakura on the way to the Uchiha compound. She was walking with her parents.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Hi! Mom, Dad, this is my other team mate, Naruto. Naruto, this is my mom, Mishori, and my father, Matake."

"Hello."

They smiled.

"Hello, Naruto. It's great to meet you."

Then, I noticed something I hadn't noticed. Before. Sakura had the Uchiha symbol tattooed on her arm.

"Let's go. You know how Fugaku doesn't like for anyone to be late," Sakura said to her parents.

"Fugaku?"

"Sasuke's father. He... won't be as warm to you as Sasuke's mother will be. He's... old fashioned."

"Oh, okay. That's fine, I'm used to it."

She frowned.

"I don't get it. Why does the entire village hate you? I mean, you're just a kid, a bit of a trouble maker, but still..."

"Eh, had something to do with my dad, I was told."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

We got to the Uchiha compound and sat at the table with Sasuke while his mom finished up the cooking.

"Mitoko, where is Itachi-san? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's been training with his squad for the chunnin exams. The finishing is today, so he should be home- Oh! Itachi!"

Sakura shot up and ran to the guy in the doorway, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Ow, Sakura-chan!"

She giggled and he sighed, then kissed her, full mouthed, right in front of everyone.

"Get a room, you two," Sasuke said, not even looking over his shoulder as if it happened all the time.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, her arms still around the guy's neck.

"Fine, we'll use your room, onii-san."

'Onii-san? Big brother?'

Sasuke turned around, his eyes filled with fear.

"You... you wouldn't dare, Itachi."

"Hn," he said, picked up Sakura and ran upstairs with her, Sasuke in hot pursuit.

Their mother's sighed," they have to make a scene in front of company."

"You'd think Sasuke would have learned to pick his fights better by now."

"Um, sorry, but, did I miss something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. Sakura and Itachi are engaged."

"What? Like, to be married?"

"Yep. Have been since she was six."

"Hu."

Well, damn, there went that crush.


	6. Chapter 6

The others came down stairs a minute later, chuckling and giggling.

"What are you so cheerful about?"

Sasuke shut up and sighed, Sakura looked down, and Itachi's expression went from content to emotionless.

"Sakura was being funny," Sasuke explained.

"Uhu. Who's this?"

"Fugaku, this is Naruto. He's Sasuke and mine's teammate."

"They put you two on the same team? And with him?"

"Yeah. I-"

"I will go to the hokage immediately-"

"Father, you may have a problem with someone, but weather you like it or not, Naruto Uzumaki is their teammate. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"This is none of your buissiness, boy."

"It is more mine than yours."

"Itachi, if you say another word-"

"All you care for is your reputation. Pathetic, really."

"Itachi, I disown you! Get out of my house this instant! I wash my hands of your unworthiness."

Sakura gasped and walked up to Fugaku.

"Fugaku, please, be-"

He back handed her so hard she fell backwards and Itachi caught her. Sasuke supported her and Itachi clipped his father in the jaw with a chakra in forced fist.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you."

Mitoko handed Sakura an ice pack and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry about all this. It's been tense between Itachi and his father for some time now, and I'm afraid..."

"Na, it's okay. Sakura, you okay?"

She smiled with the pack to the side of her face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Itachi, let's go. Come on, Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen."

He smiled.

"I'll stay here with Mom. I'll bet the police will be over here shortly."

"Okay, Sasuke. See you tomorrow?"

"Hn."

"You ready to go, Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I began to pull my pocket purse out, but Itachi was already setting money on the counter.

"Itachi, I've got it covered-"

"I've got it this time, Sakura. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But next time, you're buying."

I smiled. He always said that.

"Right."

"I didn't tell you, but I'm rooming with Kakashi until I get an apartment."

"Please make sure he's up on time, Itachi."

"Hn. I've got to talk to one of my students tomorrow. After today, we've got to find a replacement."

"Did one of your students make chunnin?"

"No. He's in the hospital in ICU right now, and the doctors said he won't be able to walk again."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"He took a fall wrong during a fight and messed up his spine very badly."

"Oh, no..."

"The hokage is going to name him an honorary chunnin so he cam be an instructor at the academy after he takes the necessary classes."

"That's good. At least he'll still be able to be a ninja."

"Hn."

"Naruto, do you want us to walk you home?"

"Um, no, I'm gonna go for a walk for a little while first. See you tomorrow, Sakura. It was nice to meet you, Itachi."

"Hn. Likewise, Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi, Sakura, you're late," Kakashi sensai said.

"Sorry, guys, got a late state this-"

Kakashi grabbed my chin gently and took off my reflector. He brushed my hair back and sighed.

"I thought so. You boys stick around for a while, get warmed up. I'm going to make an official report with the hokage."

"Where's Sakura going?" Naruto asked.

"She's going to get that covered up."

"Asuma, can I interrupt your training for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Kakashi. What's up?"

Ino, can you come here?"

I sat down and Kakashi handed me the make up kit.

"Yeah?"

"Sit down and help Sakura."

"You interrupted our training for a make over?" Shikamaru asked.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Oh, god, billboard brow, what happened?"

"Fugaku lost his temper."

"Uchiha?" Asuma asked after getting a look at my face.

"Hai."

"Man, what a drag," Choji said.

"You can say that again."

Ino got to work while Kakashi went to inform the hokage.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. the next chapter is long, so hopefully that makes up for it. Please read and review! I'm looking forward to your opinions!**


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks passed and we were going on our first mission away from the village. We were escorting a bridge builder back to Mist. We were 3/4ths the way there when we were attacked.

"Everyone! Position!" Sensai yelled.

We surrounded the man and waited. A man appeared.

"Zabuza. One of the Three Manteki Sword Wielders of the Mist."

"Very good, Kakashi. Now, if you'll just hand over the bridge builder, I'll be going."

"Manteki? Who are they?"

"They are three men who wield the three Manteki Swords. You see his sword? That's Misui."

"Misui," Sasuke said," like the ninja demon?"

"The same. It holds Misui's chakra and only those it chooses may wield it. You have to be really sick to wield one of those."

The man laughed.

"That last statement isn't true and you know it. You have to be exceptionally powerful."

"That's enough, Zabuza."

He smiled," what's the matter? Still upset that you couldn't wield it and that Uchiha could."

"Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, get the bridge builder away. I'll catch up with you."

"Speaking of, Uchiha, where is your partner, Itachi? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Itachi? Kakashi-sensai, what does Itachi-kun have to do with this man?"

"It doesn't matter right now, just do as I said!"

Zabuza looked at me and saw the mark. He laughed.

"Oh, shit, Kakashi, you don't want poor little Sakura to know the truth about the man she's marrying, do-"

Kakashi attacked, cutting him short. They fought.

"Get going!" Kakashi said.

We got to a spot and Sasuke got out a scroll. He accessed it and a wolf appeared.

"Stay with Tasuna, Sakura. Naruto and I are going to help Kakashi-sensai."

"Sasuke, do you know what Zabuza was saying about Ita-kun?"

He paused.

"... I don't know. I don't want to know. You can ask him when we get home."

"Sasuke-"

"Rough will protect you if you need help. We'll be back soon. Don't leave this spot."

"Hai."

They left.

"So, this Itachi character is your fiancee?"

"Yeah. How could he know a guy like that, though? I mean, he's an Elite Anbu Black Ops Captain and a sensai. I just... I don't understand."

"So that seal on your arm binds you to him?"

"Yep."

"How long have you had it?"

"Six years."

"You here just a baby."

"It was an arranged marriage. But that's okay. I like him, a lot."

"Why did you ask your teammate about it?"

"Sasuke is Itachi's brother. I thought maybe he'd know something. Itachi tells him everything. He even told Sasuke about the first time I kissed him, and I didn't talk to him for a week because everyone at the academy knew that Sakura Haruno had kissed Itachi Uchiha full on the mouth. Ino never let me live it down!"

"Itachi... Uchiha... He's an important guy in Konaha. He's-"

I looked up. I felt a chakra signature coming towards us. I motioned for silence and we squeezed down in our hiding space, masking our chakras. An anbu found us anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission. I'm waiting for my teammates."

"Hm."

The ninja attacked me and I dodged. I threw kuni as him and he dodged them, throwing needles at me. I winced. One had hit a spot that made moving that leg impossible. His needles also had barbs, so I wasn't pulling them out. I'd have to wait for a medic. I gathered my chakra and aimed at the anbu. I shot fireballs at him. His leg caught fire and he tried to douse it.

"It won't work. It's chakra controlled."

So he waited and I noticed it getting smaller and me getting weaker.

"My needles and slowly sucking the chakra out of you. I'm impressed. Most don't last as long as you have."

I took a breath. Okay, Itachi had taught me the jutsu, if only I could pull enough chakra forward... I gathered every bit of my chakra and said the words and did the signs.

"Ninja Art! Human Summoning Jutsu!"

In a poof, Itachi appeared. I crumbled and he caught me.

"Sakura."

"I'll be okay. Protect Tasuna."

"What happened?"

"Zabuza attacked,. Then this guy. The others are fighting Zabuza."

He swore and turned to the man, who obviously knew him.

"If you want to live, get lost."

The man nodded and left. He lay me down next to Tasuna.

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Sakura! Tasuna!" Naruto yelled as he ran to us.

"Itachi, what are you- Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi appeared next to Itachi.

"We need to get to Mist quickly. The needle is sucking the life out of her."

"Then pull it out!"

"I can't! It's got barbs on it, and it's deep. She has to get to a hospital."

I started fading out.

"It's okay, Sakura, sleep," Itachi said.

I smiled," when I wake up, you have some explaining to do."

He nodded.

"When you wake up..."

I fell into the blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived in mist and ran strait to the hospital. Sakura was fading. My mark was almost gone. She was almost dead. I didn't think she'd make it to the hospital. We arrived at the hospital.

"I need a medic, right now!"

"Sir, please take a seat-"

"She's almost dead! Get me a fucking medic!"

Two doctors ran over to me.

"What happened?"

"She was on a mission. The needles sucking the life out of her. Please, save her."

"Get me a stretcher! Sir, we'll do what we can for your sister."

"She's not my sister, she's my fiancee. Please, save her."

"We'll do what we can."

They took Sakura from my arms and put her on the stretcher.

"Doctor, no pulse!"

I looked at my mark. Gone. I crumbled onto the floor. Sakura was dead. They took her body to try and save her, but it was too late. I was too late. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi ran in. Sasuke ran to me and knelt on the floor.

"She's dead. The mark is gone, she's dead."

He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed. Me, Itachi Uchiha, sobbing on his little brother's shirt, because he lost his fiancee. My fiancee. My love. My wife. My life. My everything. Kakashi rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry, Itachi."

"I wasn't fast enough."

"No, you did all you could."

"30 seconds. 30 seconds earlier and she would have lived. 30 FUCKING SECONDS!!"

I sobbed and suddenly, the pain from the ritual hit me again. I looked down. My mark was back and Sakura was alive.

The doctor, a female, came threw the door and I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Thank you so much."

"You don't even know-"

"I knew."

She smiled.

"She's uncontious. It's a good thing you got here when you did. We thought we'd lost her for a minute, but Doc said, one more time, and there she was."

She frowned.

"Which one of you's Itachi?"

"That's me."

She smiled.

"I should have known. She's been demanding you, even in her sleep. We think it could be better if you went to her, but only you. Maybe you can make her stop moving; she's only making her injuries worse."

I nodded.

"Itachi," Sasuke said," Give her a kiss for me."

I nodded. I followed the doctor to the ICU. Sakura was laying there, twisting her legs and tossing her arms, frightened. I sat next to her and took her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled a little.

"Hi."

"Hi," I said back.

She looked exhausted.

'Okay, explain-"

"Not now. You need to rest."

'But-"

"If you don't go back to sleep, I'm leaving."

She sighed and I kissed her hand.

"Sleep, my flower blossom."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and Itachi was asleep, my hand under his with his head on the side of the bed next to my elbow. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. He woke up and I carefully let his hand back down.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered because talking took too much energy.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Like hell."

"Watch your language. You're 12 years old."

"I'm also a ninja who nearly died. I feel like shit."

He sighed, I'm sorry, babe."

I sighed amd the nurse walked in.

"Good morning, Miss... Haruno. I'm sorry, sir, but you can't be back here-"

"I'm part of her treatment, look at the clip board."

"Its strictly against policy-"

'It's okay, I'm ready to go home, anyway."

"You can't leave! You're in critical condition!"

'I'm okay now. As soon as my chakra is up I'll be back to normal."

Itachi 'hn'-ed.

"Oh dear, they didn't read you your chart, did they?"

"She just woke up."

"Well, you aren't leaving anytime soon. For one, you have a damaged artery in your leg, and you had a near miscarriage yesterday."

"A what!?" Sakura yelled.

"A near miscarriage. You didn't know you here pregnant?"

I took a deep breath. Itachi looked hurt. Ill. Betrayed. We'd never had sex before. I sobbed.

"Oh, kami, just kill me now! Oh!"

"Sakura, did you... how could you..."

"I'm so sorry, Itachi! I didn't want to! He made me! I couldn't stop him!"

"Who, Sakura?"

"Fugaku!"

He froze, then pain and hatred filled his eyes.

"We would have done an abortion because of her age and her size, but with her injuries, it's too risky-"

"I'll kill him."

"Itachi-"

"My father, Sakura. My father! He will die!"

"Sir, please calm down. Upsetting her isn't good for her in her condition or for the baby."

Itachi took a breather and sat down.

"We can schedule an abortion for soon after she's back up to health-"

"No," I said.

Itachi nodded, not looking at me.

"I don't care if this baby isn't yours, it's your brother or sister and is totally innocent in the situation."

""ma'am, you're still a kid yourself. And a small kid at that. The possibility of you and the baby not making it threw the pregnancy..."

"I'll take my chances. How far along an I?"

Itachi back tracked.

"It happened more then once?"

I nodded.

"How long?"

"A few times."

"Sakura..."

"A while..."

"How long is a wile?"

"A... few years..."

"How many?" he asked, obviously angry.

"F-five or six..."

"Since the ritual?"

I nodded.

"That night and a lot after it."

He swore and grabbed his head.

"I let him hurt you so long..."

"Itachi, it's not your fault. Maybe we should see a councilor when we get home..."

"I'm gonna need one as soon as I kill that bastard."

'The hokage-"

"Will get over it. He took what you were only supposed to give to me, Sakura."

"I know..."

"You're three months along," the doctor said.

I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

I knew exactly what night it happened. I'd been on a mission and when I came back, Sakura was in my bed. She'd obviously just taken a quick shower, probably to rinse off, and was curled up with her knees to her chest as if fighting off pain.

"Sakura?"

She'd jumped, then smiled and scooted over so that I could sit down. I hugged her and noticed a foreign scent on her skin and how swollen her lips were. It all should have been a clue.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told my mom I wanted to see you when you got home, so I came over and ate dinner with your family and waited in here for you. I took a shower and I guess I fell asleep."

My mom had begged my father to let me move back in. I guess he just wanted to be able to get to Sakura easier, cause he'd said yes.

I held her close and traced the fading bruise on her cheek.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

She moved into my lap and put her head on my chest.

"I'm glad you're home. I hate it when you're not here to protect me."

"Do people still tease you?"

"No..."

That should have been another clue. About then, my father opened the door.

"Sakura, what are you still doing here? I told you he'd be here tomorrow."

She quickly got out of my lap and went out the door. He watched her as she left.

"Did you have a nice conversation with Sakura?"

"Not really. I've only just come in. We said hello and that's about it."

"I don't want to see her straddling you ever again-"

"Father, she's always sat in my lap. Since she was months old."

"She's getting older, going in places women grow. I don't want to find out you've been taking advantage of her."

"Father, she's 12 and I'm 17. That's disgusting."

I wouldn't do that to Sakura."

"Your mother and I were having a sexual relationship when she was 13. I was 19. I don't want Sakura in the hospital every three months for abortions like with your mother. That's why it was so had to conceive you and Sasuke when we were married."

"I've promised Sakura that I will not touch her until we are married. Just because she's growing and still uses childish gestes doesn't mean she's going to be pregnant tomorrow."

If only I had known.

We left the Mist village after the death of Zabuza and Haku and were going home. No one knew Sakura was pregnant yet. We got home and I stayed by her side as we went to her house for lunch.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh, Sakura! We missed you! Hello, Itachi! Your mother has been looking for you."

"I had to go help Sakura."

"Oh? Did you have difficulties?"

"Hey. But thanks to Itachi, I'm fine."

"Not completely. Sit down before you fall over."

"Oh, dear, what happened?"

"I got attacked and had to go to the hospital. I'll be okay, though."

Itachi grunted. I sighed.

"Would you two like some tea? I just made it and we've got ice."

"The freezer stated working again?"

"Oh, no, Fugaku sent a man over to fix it. Said to tell you hello when you got home."

Sakura shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Um, yeah, a little."

It wasn't a lie. She'd been abnormally cool as of late, no thanks to my father.

"Um, I'll be right back," Sakura said, running to the bathroom.

So it was starting to take affect on her. I sighed and followed her and held her long hair back.

"Thanks," she said when she could talk again.

"Honey, do you just want some soup?"

"No, the doctor said I'm be sick to my stomach for a while. I'll be fine in a few weeks and soup isn't going to help it."

"Okay. I'll fix you two lunch anyway. How does American Subs sound?"

"With pickles and mayo?" Sakura asked.

"Pickles and mayo? You hate-"

"I wanna try something new."

"Well, okay."

"If you decide you don't like it, I'll trade you," Itachi said, helping me up and flushing the toilet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Please, Itachi, don't-"

"I'm gonna kill him, Sakura-"

"Please, Itachi! You're scaring me!"

I sighed. Sakura didn't need anymore stress. If I even turned him in right now to anbu, they'd question her, put her on the stand, and cause stress she didn't need. Especially with the baby only a month and a half conceived. We went over to the compound and got the last of my things to move into my apartment. My father was in the entertaining area when we came in. Sakura took my hand.

"Sakura, can I speak with you in the back for a few minutes?"

She looked up at me.

"Actually, we're in a bit of a hurry. We promised Kakashi we'd go to his birthday party."

"It'll only take a minute."

"No," I said and we went upstairs. We came down with the last three boxes and my father looked at us.

"No?"

"No."

"Now listen here-"

"I don't care for what you have to say, Father."

He turned red and grabbed Secure's arm. She dropped the box and he pulled her to the back room and locked the door. I kicked it in to see him with his hand up her skirt, trying to unzip her pants. I clipped his jaw again and this time knocked him out. Sakura fell into my arms and I hugged her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Let's get those boxes over to the apartment."

"She's starting to show," Sasuke said.

I looked up.

"Who?"

"Mom."

"Show, as in..."

As in pregnant. Fat with a kid in her. Get with the program. And it's not father's."

"What makes you say that?"

"They haven't had sex since I was born, Mom said so herself."

"Then who?"

"Um, I'm not sure. But she's seven, almost eight, months along and I don't think she wants father to find out. You know he'll kill the baby and probably mom, too."

"Tell her to come to my apartment. I have room and we'll get a restraining order and a set of divorce papers."

His eyes brightened.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, you nit wilt. She's my mother."

He smirked," yeah, but she's about to have a baby."

I sighed," she's not the only one."

"What?"

I groaned. Me and my big mouth.

"I said Mom's not the only woman in Konaha expecting a baby."

"Who?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, not even her."

"Okay, spill."

"Sakura's pregnant."

"... Already?"

"It's not mine."

"What!? She was sleeping around on you?"

"No! She was raped. Please, she's at a high risk stage in her pregnancy. Don't tell her I told you."

"Oh, shit, Itachi, I'm sorry-"

"It's not YOUR fault."

"Does she know who it is?"

"Yes, but we're going to wait to turn him in until she's a little healthier. Too much stress."

"Right. So, I guess this means we aren't going to the chunnin exams."

"She's not."

"Then the team can't go. You said that earlier when I told you we'd been given the chance."

"Sorry, little brother. I can't risk loosing her again."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

"That's bullshit! We are going! Your papers are signed and so are mine and Naruto's. I don't care what your overprotective brother thinks about this, I'm not going to hold you back!"

Sasuke sighed," fine. Get yourself hurt. I don't care."

"Look, Sasuke, I'll be careful, I I'll keep enough chakra to call for Itachi if I need help in an emergency."

"Fine. Okay. Let's go, Naruto's coming."

That evening after the qritten exam, Itachi found me and grabbed me by the arms.

"What are you thinking!?"

"That I want the guys to have a chance at being chunnin."

"Sakura-"

"Don't 'Sakura' me, Itachi. Look, I'll be careful and stay close to Sasuke and keep enough chakra to call you if there is an emergency."

"I'm going to tell your proctor about your condition so that they know you can be pulled if it's getting bad."

"Fine."

"Fine. I still don't want you to go."

"Too bad, cause I am."

We were at the one on ones, and Itachi was next to me, his team on the other side of him.

"I want you to tell them you forfit."

"No."

"You're already warn out. Oh hit and-"

"Then I won't get hit. I'll be okay. I'm a tough girl."

He took my hands.

"What about the baby? What if you loose it?"

"Then

I'll deal with the fact that I made a mistake. Really, Itachi, I feel fine. As long as I don't go against one of those sand guys, I'll be good."

"Haruno Sakura :vs: Yaminaka Ino"

I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"That's my que."

We fought. She smiled.

"I know your secret."

I froze. Then she perposefully aimed for my stomach. I jumped back five feet.

"How?"

"I was in your mind at the written exam."

She took another kick at my stomach. Itachi gripped the rail and leaned forward. He knew she knew, and he knew I was loosing for my weakness.

"Give up before I hurt it!" She said.

"No."

"Fine, your choice. Don't blame me if it des!"

She kicked me square in the stomach. I gripped my stomach, frozen. Itachi looked pissed and worried. I straitened up and she kicked my jaw. I fell.

"Give up!"

I got up on wabbling legs.

'You... tried to... knowing..."

She smiled," nothing personal."

I attacked with full force. I grabbed her by her ponytail. She squealed, then did exactly the same thing I had. Cut it off. I kicked her and she hit the wall. She didn't move.

"The winner is Sakura haruno."

As soon as he said it, I was her friend again and I ran to check on her.

"Ino, Ino, come on, Ino-pig. Get up."

She stirred and looked up.

"I guess you won, Sakura."

I smiled," you bitch."

"I know."

"Let's get out of the way."

We got up the stair and I felt the first cramp. I grabbed Itachi's sholder.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, just incase."

"I'll go with-"

"No. Your students need you. Stay here and I'll check on Sasuke, too."

"Okay."

I kissed him and left. I saw Kakashi and another guy with Sasuke on the ground between them. Orochimaru. I threw a kuni at him. It hit him in the sholder. He swore and turned. Immediately Kakashi was next to me with Sasuke in his arms.

"We need to get him to the hospital."

"Me, too."

"You okay?"

I held back the tears.

"I think I'm losing my baby."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, I can't hear a heartbeat but the fetus may be under develipoed because you're so small yourself. You've got a little spotting, more than normal, so we're going to put you in a room while e do some testing."

"Doctor, you're needed in room three. It's the Hyuuga girl. She's in critical condition. Lungs are punctured."

"I'm on my way-"

I was dressed and on my way to room three.

"Hinata," I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sakura-"

"Don't talk. The doctor's going to help you."

She nodded.

"He beat me."

"I'll say! Look at you!"

"I mean he won."

"Oh, Hinata, there;s always next time. "

"Yeah."

The finals were about to start and I felt a familiar chakra. I went to the top floor.

"Sakura! Hello!"

"Lord Hokage, may I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

We went down the stairs a little and I said," that's Orachimaru."

"What?"

"I noticed the chakra from the last exam."

"Thank you. I will inform the anbus immediately. Tell the first one you see down stairs."

"Yes sir."

I walked down stairs to one of the anbe I noticed from Itachi's old squad.

"Hochi."

"Sakura."

"Orochikaru is upstairs with the hokage. He has two anbu with him now and Orochimaru doesn't know he knows he's here. Alert the rest of the anbu to be extra cautious. He may be planning an attack."

"Thank you, Sakura."

I took my place.

"We have the new schedule here, as one of our contestance was been disqualified. First up is Neji vs. Naruto then Shikamaru vs. Temari and Shino vs. Kio. After that is Sakura vs. Kankorou then Sasuke vs. Gaara."

Naruto won, then Temari, then Shino. It was my turn.

"Hey, Proctor, I forgit!"

"What!?" I said," you're joking!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to hurt you in your... delicate state."

I glarred at him.

"You're just affraid I'll kick your ass!"

"What did you say!?"

"Ar eyou two going to fight or are you giving up?"

"I forgit."

I sighed and sat down.

"Alright! Next is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Subaku."

"This will be fun," Sasuke said and went down. They fought and the attack began. Itachi yelled to me;

"Get out of here!"

"No! I'll fight! This is what being a ninja is about! I have to go help Sasuke and Naruto!"

"No! You stay away from the desert rats!"

"I have too go! Be careful!"

"He sighed," I love you."

It was the first time he'd said those words.

"I love you, too."

Sasuke was down. He was about to me hit and I jumped infront of him.

"Sakura! NO!" he and Naruto yelled.

I coughed.

"Ouch..."

"Sakura! Hold on! We'll get you!"

I smiled and moved my hands over my stomach. I was bleeding.

"It's too late," I whispered," I'm sorry, Baby."

The sand slowly let me down. Gently. The Gaara character looked at me with an odd expression. Sasuke ran to me.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

"I lost the baby, Sasuke. I lost my baby."

"No, you didn't. You can't."

"Ouch."

"Stay still while we finish this and we'll get you to the hospital."

"Just let me die."

"No, no! We thought we lost you before, and you should have seen Itachi. He can't loose you and the baby."

I smiled," t's not his."

"I know."

"It would have been your brother or sister, Sasuke."

"No... oh, no. Sakura..."

Naruto was pissed. He fought Garra's sand as Gaara gazed at me.

"What's it like," he said," to be truly loved that you would have people willing to give thier lives to you?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Gaara, you should know. If the situation had been reversed and you had needed protection, I would have done the same thing. I'd do it for anyone. Even an enemy because I love the entire world. I'll bet your teammates would fight for you, too."

"My teammates..."

"Temari and Konkorou."

"They... are my brother and sister... but they hate me. Everyone hates me."

"No, they don't. They hate the beast inside you. Naruto is the same way. He has a beast in him and you know what? The entire village dislikes him for it. But I don't. And others, too. Be nice to people and they will be nice to you. Gaara, there are people who love you."

"I killed my own mother apon my birth. No onw can love a murderer."

"Your mother loved you enough to die giving birth to you."

He cried and felt his face.

"What is this?"

"It's tears, Gaara. Your tears."

He smiled a little.

"I'm sorry."

"Gaara, I except your apology- ow!"

My stomach cramped and I doubled over.

"Sakura!"

"The baby... it's dying... it's leaving my body..."

"I can save it," Gaara said," but it will be a jinjuricki."

"What?"

"Can you live with your child being a jinjuricki?"

"I... yes, I can, if it will save my baby's life..."

He nodded. The sand fell from around him. He glowed with the beast's chakra. It came from his chest and went into my stomach. The pain stopped immediately. I sat up.

"Thank you."

He shrugged.

"Takes the beast off my hands. He's all yours."

I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go help the village."


	15. Chapter 15

We got to the village and his sister was about to get cut in half. Gaara, who on his own had a lot of chakra, used the sand to pull her out of the way.

"Go back to the village, Temari! Tha man is not our father! He's an imposter and he's evil! Find Konkorou!"

"Gaara?"she said.

"And tell the sand ninja to back down! This is between Sound and Konaha!"

"Right. I'm on it!"

I heard screams, twenty, thirty men, all at once. I ran to it. There were sand, konaha, and sound ninja there. I looked to see a black caped (with red clouds) man standing on a hill. He'd done this to the ninja. He held his hand out to me and I looked up. It was Itachi!

"Itachi?"

"Come, Sakura. We must leave this corrupted place. I will keep you safe forever, the baby too. I will always see it as mine."

"Itachi, what's going on? Why did you attack kanoha ninja?"

"Only uchihas."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it all later. For now, just be with me. Come, Sakura."

I looked out at Konaha. They could do without me. I also saw the uchiha section of the village burning.

"How many Uchihas are dead?"

"All but me, Sasuke, you, and the baby."

I nodded. He would explain later. I took his hand and he picked me up bridal style and ran. We met up with another caped figure.

"Itachi, who's the girl? I thought you went cutting all ties to Konaha?"

"I am. She is not a part of Konaha. She is a part of me."

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" he said, wrapping his arm around my baby bump.

"What happened?"

He paused for a moment.

'Don't sugar coat it. The baby is fully protected."

He nodded.

"We are missing nija now."

"Why/"

'Because. My orders were to kill the clan because they were a threat to the village and the nation. I couldn't kill you or Sasuke or the baby. So I left, never to return unless it is to check on Sasuke from a distance. He must never know."

"Okay."

"It will look like an unlucky thing for the uchihas. To have all but one( that they know of) die in the battle against sound."

I nodded.

'And what did you mean, the baby's fully protected?"

I smiled," you know the demon at the exams? The one in Gaara no subaku?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we fought Gaara, I got hurt, really bad. I was loosing the baby. No, stop, it's okay now. Anyway, I talked Gaara into backing Sand out of the battle and he gave the baby the demon so it could live-"

He covered my mouth and whispered," do not ever say anything about the demon, understood?"

I nodded.

"This is Akatsuki. Leader will use the baby if he heards about this."

"Okay."

"Good. I love you, Sakura."

He kissed my stomach," and you too, little one."

_the end_


End file.
